


L'Empereur

by BillTenshiKoi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillTenshiKoi/pseuds/BillTenshiKoi
Summary: Une discussion la veille d'un bombardement entre le général et le Suprême Leaderet sa suite torride au moment de l'achèvement de la Résistance.





	L'Empereur

Il était dans ses appartements lorsqu’il sentit un trouble dans la Force. Il se figea et observa tout autour de lui. La source provenait de l’intérieur du vaisseau et non de la planète au-dessus de laquelle ils étaient en orbite. Kylo ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sentit alors de la peur, du désespoir et une profonde tristesse. Guidé par la Force, il attrapa sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha rapidement dans le dédale des couloirs du Finalizer jusqu’à arriver près du quartier des officiers supérieurs. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir la porte de l’appartement d’où provenait le trouble. Il serra la mâchoire en reconnaissant les appartements privés du général Hux.

Ce dernier faisait les cent pas, visiblement très nerveux mais aussi ivre. Il tenait fermement une bouteille de whisky dans une main et un blaster dans l’autre. Kylo s’avança lentement, faisant bien attention aux gestes imprévisibles de l’officier. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait dans un tel état. Hux était pourtant connu pour toujours se contrôler et faire attention à l’image qu’il envoyait de lui. Prudemment, Kylo appela le général. Ce dernier se tourna brutalement vers lui et pointa son arme dans sa direction. Il se mit alors à rire.

« Oh, c’est vous ! vous êtes en avance, Leader Suprême.  
-En avance pourquoi, général ? » demanda Kylo, en fixant le blaster.  
« Pour me tuer. Je pensais que vous attendriez demain, après le raid final contre la Résistance.  
-Pourquoi vous tuerais-je ?  
-Vous n’aurez plus besoin de moi ! » s’exclama Hux, saoul. « Une fois la Résistance détruite, vous serez le maître absolu. Et quand bien même la fille se rend, je serais définitivement inutile.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? Hux, vous êtes ivre. Posez cette arme et cette bouteille, vous allez finir par vous blesser. »

L’officier éclata alors de rire tout en faisant de grands gestes de la main qui tenait le blaster. Kylo fronça les sourcils et eut alors une pensée sombre et glauque. Il leva alors les mains et fit un pas vers Hux. Ce dernier se figea un instant, l’observant s’approcher, avant de lâcher la bouteille qui se déversa sur le sol.

« Hux, posez cette arme.  
-J’y ai longtemps réfléchi… c’est mieux. C’est plus digne qu’une exécution.  
-Posez cette arme. On va discuter.  
-Non. »

Kylo soupira avant d’utiliser la Force et de lui retirer l’arme des mains. Le blaster vola au fond de l’appartement. Hux hoqueta de surprise et trébucha en voulant le rattraper. Kylo se précipita pour l’empêcher de tomber. Il l’aida à se redresser. Hux passa une main sur sa poitrine, qu’il fixa un instant. Kylo le serra fermement contre lui pour l’empêcher de s’échapper. C’était étrange de le voir de la sorte. Kylo avait presque de la peine pour lui et se demander ce qu’il pouvait bien lui arriver pour qu’il se mette dans un état pareil. Il leva alors sa main pour la placer sur le front de Hux. Il entra dans son esprit aussi facilement qu’un couteau dans une motte de beurre fondue. Tout y était flou à cause de l’alcool mais il sentit du désir en plus de la peur, du désespoir et de la tristesse qu’il avait sentie plus tôt.

« Hux… » souffla-t-il en comprenant un peu plus.  
« Je m’imaginais empereur, régnant sur la galaxie, avec vous à mes côtés. Mais Snoke faisait tout pour nous diviser, vous éloignez de moi. Nous aurions pu être si forts ensembles. Mais la fille est intervenue. Vous avez tué Snoke et pris sa place. Et moi, je n’ai plus rien.  
-Hux…  
-Laissez-moi au moins cette dignité de partir ainsi, » le coupa Hux, en levant ses yeux bleus vers lui. « Un tir et tout sera fini, pas d’humiliation, plus de souffrances. Je ne veux pas la voir dans vos bras. Je refuse que des stromtroopers viennent m’emmener loin de vous. »

Kylo relâcha Hux en se recula de quelques pas. Il avait raison sur plusieurs points. Snoke les avait toujours montés l’un contre l’autre alors qu’ensembles, ils auraient pu être plus puissants. Kylo se souvenait de toutes les fois où Snoke avait rabaissé le général, faisant de lui son animal de compagnie, un roquet qui n’avait de cesse d’aboyer. Une seule fois, Kylo avait pensé du bien de l’officier. A l’époque, il était jeune et encore plus sensible à ses émotions que maintenant. Snoke l’avait durement puni pour avoir eu un peu d’intérêt envers le bâtard du commandant Hux.

« La fille ne m’attire pas, général. Elle mourra avec ses amis demain, lors du bombardement de Yavin IV. Et aucun stromtroopers ne touchera votre personne.  
-Vous m’envoyez en exil ?  
-Non, il est temps de récompenser votre loyauté envers le Premier Ordre.  
-Je ne comprends pas, » souffla Hux.  
« Vous êtes promu.  
-Grand amiral ?  
-Non. Consort serait mieux vu notre discussion actuelle, » répondit Kylo.

Hux sembla dessaouler immédiatement en l’écoutant. Kylo vit la surprise sur son visage si souvent impassible. L’officier voulut parler mais Kylo le coupa d’un geste bref de la main. Il ajouta qu’il se faisait tard et que Hux aurait besoin de tous ses esprits pour donner l’ordre du bombardement du lendemain. Le militaire déglutit alors que le Suprême Leader se détourna pour quitter sa chambre.

o 0 O 0 o

Hux avait pris deux cachets pour lutter contre son mal de tête. Ren l’avait vu ivre. Il se souvenait qu’ils avaient échangé quelques mots, que le Suprême Leader lui avait parlé d’une promotion. Mais il avait du mal à discerner son imagination saoule et la vérité. Il entra sur le pont. Ren était déjà assis sur son siège de commandement, les yeux rivés vers la planète en contre bas. Hux se plaça derrière lui.

« Reposé, Hux ?  
-Oui, Suprême Leader.  
-A midi, ce sera Empereur, » rectifia Ren en se tournant légèrement vers lui. « Un vaisseau se dirige vers notre hangar. Mes chevaliers s’occupent de l’accueil de notre chère jedi. Allons discuter avec elle sur le pont de veille.  
-Bien, Suprême Leader. »

Hux suivit silencieusement Ren. Le pont de veille état au-dessus du poste de commandement. Ren l’utilisait depuis quelques mois comme une sorte de salle du trône. Il s’installa dans son fauteuil en cuir, le faisant pivoter pour tourner le dos à la grande baie vitrée. Hux y jeta un dernier coup d’œil avant de se placer à ses côtés et de voir les portes coulissées pour laisser entrer les six chevaliers de Ren, escortant la pilleuse d’épave et le commandant Dameron. Le cuir des gants de Hux grinça alors qu’il serrait les poings en voyant le pilote s’avancer vers eux. Il détestait cette vermine.

« Rey, bienvenue à bord.  
-Ben, tu peux encore arrêter tout ça. Je peux t’aider !  
-M’aider ? et tu ferais quoi pour m’aider ? » demanda Ren en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Hux les observa. La fille s’avança à son tour et porta ses mains entravées jusqu’à la large poitrine de Ren. Il lui sembla qu’elle lui fit les yeux doux. Les deux êtres sensibles à la Force échangèrent quelques murmures. Ren glissa une main sur la joue de la fille jusqu’à son cou. Il l’étrangla brusquement. A côté d’eux, le pilote tenta de la défendre mais un chevalier lui asséna un violent coup derrière la tête. Ren attrapa les cheveux de la fille et l’obligea et faire face à Hux.

« Ma pauvre Rey, tu vois cet homme ? c’est avec lui que je compte régner sur la galaxie, » siffla Ren. « Tu n’es rien, et tu continueras à l’être. » Il la repoussa violemment vers deux chevaliers. « Amenez là, si elle refuse le Côté Obscur, enfermez là dans la cellule qu’on lui a préparée. Quant à lui, » dit Ren en se tournant vers Dameron : « Dressez-le. »

Les chevaliers repartirent avec les deux prisonniers. Une fois seul avec Hux, Ren se dirigea vers la baie vitrée avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Le général marcha sans un mot jusqu’à lui. Ils observèrent les destroyers et bombardiers se positionner autour de la planète. Le Premier Ordre avait bloqué celle-ci et se préparait à raser toute forme de vie à sa surface. Ren inspira fortement avant de se placer derrière Hux. Ses larges mains parcoururent les épaules de l’officier.

« Comment se porte mon futur consort ? » demanda-t-il. Hux ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts du Suprême Leader masser ses trapèzes.  
« Bien, Suprême Leader.  
-Kylo. Appelle-moi Kylo. Détend-toi, une nouvelle ère commence aujourd’hui, » annonça Kylo en défaisant sa veste d’officier. « Ma mère et tous ses rebelles sont en-dessous. Nous allons les incendier. Nous anéantirons pour mieux reconstruire.  
-Qu’attendons-nous ? » questionna Hux alors que les doigts de Kylo s’attaquaient à sa chemise.  
« Défait ton pantalon, je veux te voir nu pour moi. »

Tournant toujours le dos au Suprême Leader, Hux se dévêtit. Il se retrouva rapidement nu entre la baie vitrée et le grand brun. Kylo le plaqua alors sans douceur contre le verre froid et se frotta lentement contre lui. Le général frissonna. La sensation du froid de la vitre contrastée fortement contre la chaleur du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Il garda le silence alors que Kylo respirer contre son oreille, humant l’odeur de ses cheveux. Hux sentit alors une érection impressionnante se frotter contre ses fesses nues.

« Aurais-tu voulu que je te baise, hier soir ?  
-J’étais ivre… je n’aurais pas autant savouré l’instant.  
-Je ne te savais pas aussi dépravé. Que serais-tu capable de faire pour moi, mon adorable consort ?  
-Je tuerais.  
-Ils vont aussi le faire, » dit Kylo en jetant un coup d’œil vers la vitre.  
« Je serais ton ombre, toujours fidèle, à jamais à tes côtés, » annonça Hux alors que son amant s’attaquait à son cou. Il gémit faiblement. « Je te conseillerais. Je veillerais sur ton empire et sur toi.  
-Et ton corps, comment l’utiliseras-tu pour me satisfaire ?  
-Je l’abandonnerais à toutes tes envies, » souffla Hux alors que Ren le pressait un peu plus contre la vitre alors qu’il tirait son bassin un peu plus en arrière.  
« Écarte les jambes et reste immobile. »

Hux déglutit mais obéit. Il sentit les doigts gantés de Kylo courir sur son épiderme. Ils lui malaxèrent les fesses puis il se retint de sursauter lorsque le souffle chaud de son amant tomba entre ses fesses écartées. La langue humide et chaude de Kylo glissa alors habillement sur sa peau sensible, là où personne ne l’avait jamais touché. Sans aucune pudeur, elle caressa son anneau de chair avant que les lèvres charnues de Kylo ne trouvent l’une de ses testicules, qu’elles aspirèrent un moment. Hux tressaillit et reçu une légère claque sur la cuisse pour cela.

« Ne bouge pas, » lui ordonna à nouveau Kylo avant de revenir sur l’entrée de son antre.

La salive le lubrifiait et le plaisir que cela lui prodiguait le détendait aussi. Le front contre la vitre, les paumes de mains posées contre cette dernière, Hux tentait d’observer les canons ventraux des destroyers se charger alors qu’un doigt venait l’élargir. Son corps retenait des frissons et des spasmes de désirs. Il n’avait jamais osé imaginer le grand Kylo Ren lui prodiguer pareil acte sexuel. L’alliance de la langue et du doigt de Kylo était terriblement efficace. Mais bientôt, ils quittèrent sa peau échauffée.

Dans leur reflet, Hux vit Kylo se relever et fouiller dans une poche. Il en sortit un petit sachet contenant un préservatif lubrifié. L’officier se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l’observant le faire glisser le long de sa verge. A part son sexe dressé sorti, le Suprême Leader était encore tout habillé. Il se plaça derrière les fesses de Hux, juste au niveau de son antre. Sans un mot, il pressa son érection contre l’anneau de chair, qui se laissa lentement pénétrer. Hux souffla en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Kylo était épais. C’était bon de le sentir pousser à l’intérieur de lui, de lui remplir doucement le ventre.

« Une seule fois, j’ai eu des pensées perverses concernant ton corps. Snoke me l’a fait regretter. Mais je te voyais ainsi : nu et soumis contre cette vitre, ton cul pilonné par ma queue. Ce n’était pas un rêve mais une vision de notre futur.  
-Alors qu’attends-tu, mon Empereur ? Baise-moi, » l’encouragea Hux.

Il entendit un rire chaud et grave dans son dos alors que les mains de Kylo lui agrippaient les hanches. Le premier mouvement de ses reins fut sec et rapide, lui arracha à l’occasion un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Kylo n’était pas doux avec lui et le général n’en attendait pas moins de sa part. Il était l’homme le plus puissant de la galaxie, son lugubre nom connu partout pour sa férocité. Ils formaient un couple de pouvoir, de grandeur, de bestialité ; ils auraient peut-être un jour le temps de se faire tendrement l’amour. Mais pour le moment, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Alors qu’il se perdait dans le plaisir que lui procurait le sexe de Kylo, Hux sursauta en entendant subitement la voix du lieutenant Mitaka l’appelait dans le haut-parleur du comlink central de la pièce.

« Suprême Leader ? Général ? nous attendons vos instructions. Canons chargés à 100%, » déclara le petit lieutenant.  
« Donne l’ordre, » souffla Kylo à son oreille, tout en continuant de le pénétrer brutalement.

Kylo fit un geste de la main et Hux entendit le grésillement particulier du comlink ouvert pour la communication. Il tenta de retenir plusieurs gémissements avant de prendre la parole :

« Ouvrez-le… feu…sur Yavin IV, » hoqueta-t-il.  
« Pardon ? général, pouvez-vous répéter ?  
-Plus fort, » susurra Kylo.  
-Ouvrez le feu ! » réussit à crier Hux.  
« Plus fort, tu es mon futur consort.  
-Feu à volonté ! » hurla cette fois l’officier.

Kylo coupa la communication avec la passerelle de commandement. Ses mouvements se firent alors plus violents alors que les canons rougissaient. Cette fois, Hux lâcha prise et cria de plaisir à chaque fois que Kylo butait sa prostate. Le jeune Suprême Leader jouit au plus profond du général alors que les premières frappes explosaient sur le sol de Yavin. La planète verte se teinta alors de rouge. Kylo attira Hux contre sa poitrine et l’une de ses larges mains vint attraper la virilité dure et dressée du général pour la caresser. Les mouvements étaient fort en pression mais d’un rythme assez modéré.

« Regarde, Hux. Vois ce qu’il est promis aux ennemis de mon règne. La galaxie est à nous.  
-La République est morte, vive l’Empire. Vive l’empereur, » déclara Hux avant d’être pris d’un violent spasme et d’éjaculer sur la vitre.

Les deux amants restèrent enlacés, l’un contre l’autre, alors que les destroyers continuaient de bombarder la planète.


End file.
